


Doubt

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Isane learns she shouldn't doubt a captain.





	Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

Isane muffles a squeak behind her hand, “Is this really proven to speed up healing? I am not doubting you, but –” 

Shunsui silences her with careful, delicate mouth work, sinking his teeth into one of her lips and spreading the other with his thick fingers. His bite is mild, more a tickle, a scrape than any warning to be still or be quiet. He buries his nose into her silvery white pubic hair, inhaling its musk with a deep appreciation. 

Isane inhales shakily, willing her squeal, her gasp to remain in her throat as he begins dragging his tongue over her clit. It proves a useless effort, though, again and again, and again.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this really the first story for this pairing? 
> 
> Huh.


End file.
